A caricature is often defined as an illustration of an object (e.g. a person, an animal or even an inanimate object) in which some features are exaggerated (also “enhanced” or “emphasized”) while others are de-emphasized (also “oversimplified”). Artistically, caricatures are many times targeted at creating a comic or grotesque effect.
Some of the earliest caricatures are found in the works of Leonardo da Vinci, who actively sought people with deformities to use as models. The point was to offer an impression of the original which was more striking than a traditional portrait.
Caricaturization, traditionally, has been a wholly-manual task performed by skilled artists or hobbyists. However, the past few decades have seen many attempts to computerize the process of converting an image or a model of a certain object into a caricature.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.